poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Carne
† Demelza Carne † Nellie Carne Morwenna Carne Loveday Carne Demelza Poldark Samuel Carne Ross Poldark Julia Poldark † Jeremy Poldark Clowance Poldark John Conan Whitworth Rosina Carne |First appearance = 3x01|Final appearance = 5x08|Portrayed by = Harry Richardson}} Drake Carne'' ''was one of the younger brothers of Demelza Poldark who moved to Cornwall in 1794. Biography Early life Drake was the younger brother of Demelza Carne and Sam Carne. Their father, Tom, was once a drunk who used to hit his sister. Demelza would later leave home, while Drake stayed with Tom. Move to Nampara Following the death of their father, with whom Drake stayed with until he passed away, he moved to Nampara to stay with Demelza and her family, Ross and Jeremy Poldark. He met Morwenna Chynoweth in Trenwith, the governess of Geoffrey Charles Poldark. They fell in love and he brought her flowers. However, he was later asked by Ross to favour him by staying away from Trenwith since his enemy, George Warleggan, moved there. Morwenna would later be asked to wed a man she did not love, and when Drake found out he begged her to elope with him. They secretly met and kissed, but Demelza told Morwenna not to break Drake's heart, and they should not marry because she was from high society and not the right fit with Drake's place in society. She later was forced to marry, leaving Drake heartbroken after she saved his life by agreeing to marry Osborne Whitworth in exchange for George to drop charges against Drake. Drake tried to get on with his life as best as he could, and to give him something to live for he was set up as a blacksmith by Ross, his brother-in-law. His love for Morwenna remained very strong and he had eyes for no other woman, but because she was out of reach for him, his sister Demelza tried to match him with Rosina Hoblyn. He grew to like her and even proposed to her, mainly because he felt pressured, but he warned her that he would always love Morwenna. Rosina accepted anyway. On their wedding day, Morwenna unexpectedly became a widow and Drake felt he could not go on with the wedding. He told Rosina so, who took it bravely, and went to Morwenna, but she rejected him because she was traumatised. Her rejection shocked him and he was crushed. Eventually she came to see him and explained what had happened to her. She could not be a wife to him in every way, having come to detest physical contact. He was very considerate and understanding and proposed a marriage in name only. Morwenna accepted and they were married in 1799. Gradually, through his patience and understanding, Morwenna came to heal and trust him. His love for her grew even stronger and his greatest desire was for them to have a child of their own. Eventually they became intimate and did welcome their own child, a daughter named Loveday. They were both very happy. Behind the scenes * Drake Carne, played by Harry Richardson, made his first appearance in the third series of Poldark. Filming started for Poldark Series Three by BBC website Notes and sources Category:Carne family Category:Characters